1. Field
This application relates to coupling devices specifically to such coupling devices which are used with hose, pipe, conduits, tanks, fittings and the like where the couplings have components which prevent interchangeability.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,026 a Coupling, is disclosed that is commonly called a Camlock Coupling today. This Camlock Coupling is in general use today across a wide variety of industries. It is used for making quick release, fluid tight connections between hose, pipe, conduits, tanks, fittings and the like to facilitate the transport of liquids, solids and slurries.
The delivery of fuel to gas stations is an example of an industry that makes extensive use of Camlock Couplings for loading tanker trailers at fuel depots and unloading fuel from tanker trailers into storage tanks at gas stations. A typical tanker trailer will carry and unload a combination of diesel fuel, various grades of gasoline and ethanol based fuels. The Camlock Coupling used on the hose connections and related fittings is the same size and design regardless of the fuel being loaded or unloaded and this can result in cross contamination or accidental mixing of fuels in both the tanker trailer or more commonly in the storage tank at the gas station. For instance it is all too easy to connect a hose between the diesel compartment of the tanker trailer and the regular gasoline storage tank at the gas station since all the Camlock Coupling connections are identical. Even with procedures, color coding and tagging systems in place these “crossovers”, as the industry refers to them, are all too common and costly to rectify. Diesel and gasoline mixes that end up in customer vehicles can result in expensive engine repairs and a serious loss of reputation in the marketplace for the oil company. Mixes can also result in motorist and boaters, becoming stranded with engine failure which can be a serious safety issue and a potential liability concern for Oil Companies.
Standard Camlock Couplings and related fittings and accessories are not designed to prevent crossovers. Thus a coupling that can be configured for a specific fuel from the tanker trailer discharge to the storage tank inlet and all the fittings and hose connections in-between would eliminate the potential for crossovers. This and other advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.